ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rouge
Rouge (ルージュ Rūju[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) is a teenage girl who traveled to Furinkan in search of Pantyhose Taro, who she believed had stolen her "sources of power". Appearance The last member of their group sat in silence to Cologne's left. The girl stared mutely at the cup before her with half lidded eyes, as if she was on the edge of falling asleep. Like Cologne, Rouge does not appear to be undergoing the Trenchard process whereby the physical body degenerated however, her case is rather unique. Cologne has to constantly heal herself (or get Tofu to do it) to make the necessary changes to her body on the cellular level while also maintaining her appearance. Rouge does not. Because of the two curses placed upon her, one by accident and the other by design, she will probably never resemble a true Trenchard. After her "interview" with the other three Trenchards, they had decided that it was best if she did away with her normally exotic preferences in clothes and instead tried to blend in with something casual and modern. Wearing a plain sundress and shoes, she ends up looking surprisingly mundane. Background Rouge father is Indian, her mother Chinese, but her complexion is very light. She is technically from Shanghai, but both her parents passed away several years ago. Rouge came to Japan while chasing Pantyhose Taro where he ran away to after stealing from her. The two of them fought and when Ranma tried to stop them they attacked him as well. Eventually Ranma gets them to stop and come with him. When Rouge enquires where, Ranma says they're going to get her more of the Source of her Power, much to her excitement and surprise that people sell it. Abilities Unlike a true Trenchard, Asura has not undergone any significant "Etherealification." Her mind (minds, actually) has not been physically altered, and her body is not undergoing any atrophy. The hallmark of a Trenchard is the development of powerful mental abilities, including a form of telekinesis that will ultimately sustain the brain and the expanded consciousness, divorcing it from physical needs. Asura, however, displays none of the common attributes. She seems to be just a powerful pawn. Controlled through a seal placed on her by Cologne. Rouge is almost completely unable to fight in her normal form. Her cursed form, however, has one of the highest amounts of raw power in the series, but also seems quite physically weak and susceptible to impacts when compared to the cast of highly trained martial artists. However, given her ability to hover and attack from out of reach this has not constituted a serious problem. Beyond this weakness, her three separate minds can occasionally make it very difficult to make quick decisions. Rouge is capable of effortlessly flying for extended periods, including chasing cursed Taro from China to Japan within the span of a sunny afternoon to early night. '''Flames of the Storm: One of Rouge's ultimate attacks in the form of a blitz of multiple lightning bolts streaming from her hands, taking considerable manoeuvrability to evade, and momentarily stunning Ranma when holding on to her. Alternately summoned as a single, and much wider, focused strike from above, which appears to be her strongest attack, as the full power, combined with the impact from falling was enough to knock out cursed Taro for several minutes. Comet-Blasts of Fury: Miniature fireballs thrown from all six of Rouge's arms, capable of briefly stunning Taro and sending him plummeting towards the ground. It was blocked by the Moko Takabisha. Flaming body: A protective sheath of flames, it can cause premature disruption of plasma bolts. Fiery Dragon Dance: Rouge's second ultimate attack. She continuously spins her body, creating a tornado of flame. Ranma found it painfully hot and it bothered Taro through prolonged exposure. Asura Flame: A stream of fire from any of her three mouths. It stunned Ranma for 5-10 seconds when distracted from the skirmish by arguing with Pantyhose, and was likely the sucker-attack that took down Happosai for at least 1-2 minutes, when catching the latter unawares. Fireballs: Small spheres of fire thrown from her hands. Instantly boiling a small fountain of water. Asura Flash: A blinding burst of light. Shining nimbus: She is frequently surrounded by a glowing globular corona. Category:Trenchard